Play Me a Tune
by RoyO'Growlahan
Summary: Roy has never been known for a monster who falls in love. However one day that changes when he feels the effects of an aching heart for a certain alligator. [A Roy x Louis Fic Based off of rps with benjjedi on tumblr and his muse louis-gator. Please enjoy. Rating may change...]


_This fic goes out to: benjjedi . tumblr . This is the first part to his birthday fic I made for him. I made it for him because he is such a cool guy and awesome rper. He deserves it. And Happy Belated Birthday, yet again dude. :)_

_Now this fic is based of numerous rps with one of his rp accounts:louis-gator . tumblr. com. Now without further ado, enjoy._

* * *

**Play Me a Tune**

Damn, what's this feeling? This feeling in my chest! It feels like I am fuzzy inside and shit. I've never felt this way before, well at least not this extreme.

I see the guy and I feel like a totally different monster. Whenever hewalks by me my legs feel wobbly. His voice is silky and it makes my fangs chatter. And his eyes make my tail waggle side to side.

Just fuck! Why the hell do I feel this way? I am the leader of the coolest fraternity in all of MU! How the hell can I not talk to one damn crocodile!?

I can't handle all of this damn stress so I grab the first thing I can get to. I grab a pillow and toss it out the front door of mine. I watch it hit the wall with a _plat_ sound before sliding down to the floor.

I gotta pick that up. I sigh before standing up from my bed. I walk over to the pillow outside my room, bend down, grab it and stand back up.

"Somethin' got your scales all stifled Big Red?" I didn't even need to turn to my left to know who it was. His slight Spanish accent and deep voice give it away.

"Yeah something is annoying me." I go back into my room and toss the pillow lazily onto my bed. I go to sit at the side of my bed. Baboso is right behind me as he goes and sits on the left of me.

"What's the problem? Cause I know already something is bothering you from that gloomy look on your face." Baboso pats me on the back. I smile. It is good to have a brother who can talk to me.

"Well it's that I feel all hot in chest every time I see this guy. It's hard to explain…" It's hard to find the right words or to even explain it to Baboso. I hate not being able to explain it.

There is a deep silence between me and Baboso as he thinks for a response. I hate the silence. It doesn't help calm all these stupid emotions racing through me.

"I think I got it dude."

"What is it?" I lean in closer to Baboso. I need to hear this

"You're in love."

"No way. I can't be…" I can't believe it. No way in hell can I be in love. I've never fallen in love before so why is it happen now?

"Alright that's what you say. I can prove whether or not that you are in love if you want but I'm not sure if you are interested."

"I'm interested Baboso. Prove it to me."

"Well when you see this person, does your heart feel like flipping the shit out when you see him or her?"

"Yeah…" I feel my chest pounding now. Even the thought of the guy, makes my heart flip out.

"Good. Do you ever get this fuzzy feeling when you think about him?"

"Yep." That was also true. I felt that way not too long ago.

"Okay, final question. So you ever get sweaty when you see this monster?"

"Yeah dude. My whole body gets super sweaty."

Baboso nodded in response before responding. "Like I said before you are in love. And those are only a few things you feel, I'm pretty sure you've felt more. Am I right?"

"You are so right about that. So what do I do?"

"Simple, you ask this monster out on a date." Baboso stands; his back facing me.

I don't like how nonchalant my brother went with telling me this. Obviously asking someone out on a date is harder than talking about it. "And how the hell do I do that?" I stand up, my hands balled up into fists.

He looks back at me. "Trust your gut. You are the leader of this frat, so you should follow your own rule." Baboso begins to slide away from me. He stops by the door. "Now if you excuse me Big Red, Violet is in the next room waiting for me." He looks back at me. "So I think you should leave, if you catch my drift."

"Yeah I get you. Enjoy your night. I gotta go take care of my own problem…" I sigh.

Baboso nodded to me before sliding off down the right side of the hall way.

Like my bro said, I need to trust my gut and my gut is telling me to go ask him out…

"This is gonna be an _interesting _day." I say before leaving my room and heading downstairs.


End file.
